Molecular sieves are a commercially important class of crystalline materials. They have distinct crystal structures with ordered pore structures which are demonstrated by distinct X-ray diffraction patterns. The crystal structure defines cavities and pores which are characteristic of the different species.
Molecular sieves identified by the International Zeolite Associate (IZA) as having the structure code CHA are known. For example, the molecular sieve known as SSZ-13 is a known crystalline CHA material. It is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,538, issued Oct. 1, 1985 to Zones, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,538, the SSZ-13 molecular sieve is prepared in the presence of N,N,N-trimethyl-1-adamantammoniumcation which serves as a structure directing agent (“SDA”), also known as on organic template.
Molecular sieves having the, IZA structure code AEI are also known, the zeolite known as SSZ-39 being an example. Zeolite SSZ-39 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,370, issued Sep. 28, 1999 to Zones et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,851, issued Sep. 24, 1996 to Miller, discloses a method for preparing a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite from a reaction mixture containing only sufficient water so that the reaction mixture may be shaped if desired. In the method, the reaction mixture is heated at crystallization conditions and in the absence of an external liquid phase, so that excess liquid need not be removed from the crystallized material prior to drying the crystals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,851 is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.